Les deux Amis
by Heera Ookami
Summary: On prends une fable de la Fontaine, on prends des G-Boys, on secoue le tout en se demandant "c'est quoi au juste l'amitié ?" Et ça donne ça


**Série**** : **Gundam Wing

**Auteur**** : **Onna Heera****

**E-mail : DragonneHeera@hotmail.com**

**Titre ****: Les deux Amis.**

**Genre**** : **Fablefic…. Mimi je trouve mais suis-je vraiment impartiale ???

**Couples**** : **4+5+4, amour ou amitié, à vous de juger…****

**Disclaimer**** : **Bonjour ! Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur vocal de Onna Heera. Je ne peux pas vous répondre pour le moment ou alors je ne veux pas, surtout si c'est pour devoir dire une fois de plus, que les persos ne sont pas à moi. Les paroles de la fic non plus d'ailleurs elles sont de La Fontaine mais je crois pas que ça le dérange que je lui emprunte, si c'est le cas, il a qu'à venir le dire. 

**Note** : J'étais malade et juste comme ça, j'ai ressorti un bouquin avec plein de fable de La Fontaine qu'on m'a offert quand j'avais 7 ou 10 ans pour mon anniversaire. J'ai craqué sur celle-ci… 

Les deux Amis

_" Deux Amis vivaient en Monomotapa_

_L'un ne possédant rien qui n'appartint à l'autre_

_Les deux Amis de ce pays-l_

_Valent bien dit-on, ceux du notre."_

            La guerre forge des liens. Celle entre la Terre et les Colonies avait forgé ceux qu'il y avait entre les cinq pilotes de gundam. Ces cinq garçons, prêt à donner leur vie pour leur colonie étaient désormais prêt à la donner pour l'un de leur camarade. Et c'était bien ainsi.

            Les combats et les attentats se faisaient rares. Qui aurait cru qu'il existait une basse saison des tueries ? Pas les G-Boys en tout cas. Dans un souci de discrétion,  les mentors des cinq garçons les avaient séparé. Heero était chargé de la protection d'un représentant de la paix, Duo et Trowa, qui arrivaient le mieux à se fondre dans la masse avaient prit pour couverture le cirque. Les deux derniers se trouvaient dans un avant poste rebelle. Et bien qu'ils soient dans une base alliée, devaient cacher leur identité de pilote et le fait qu'ils se connaissaient.

            Mais il fallait bien que leurs dons leurs servent à quelque chose. Aussi; les deux adolescents n'avaient pas perdu entièrement contact. Et le langage des signes, les regards échangés et les messages trouvés dans les poches l'un de l'autre allaient bon train entre eux.

            Les deux adolescents recommencèrent bientôt à recevoir des ordres des missions, en plus de celui de garder leur couverture. Les deux Pilotes tenaient l'un l'autre au courant de chacune des missions qu'il avait à effectuer malgré l'interdiction de leur supérieur respectif.

            Quelque soit l'état dans lequel il revenait, ils n'allaient pas se coucher, se faire soigner sans avoir rassurer leur compagnon auparavant.

            Ce jour-là, l'un des deux revenait d'une mission jugée difficile. Dès son arrivée, ses supérieurs lui mirent la main dessus pour qu'il fasse son rapport. Il lui fut impossible de passer voir son compagnon. Ce dernier de garde de l'autre coté de la base, ne su donc rien du retour de son ami et alla se coucher en se demandant le pourquoi du retard de celui-ci. Les "si" envahissaient ses pensées sans répit. Mais le sommeil finit par l'emporter.

            Une fois libéré, le sujet de tant d'inquiétude ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre du premier, mais le voyant si bien endormi, se refusa à le réveiller.

_"Une nuit que chacun s'occupait au sommeil_

_Et mettait à profit l'absence de soleil_

_Un de nos deux Amis sort du lit en alarme_

_Il court chez son intime, éveille les valets_

_Morphée avait touché le seuil de ce palais."_

            Quatre se réveilla en sursaut tremblant, le visage recouvert de larmes. Sans prendre le temps de s'habiller plus malgré le froid régnant, sans se soucier davantage des regards ahuris qui se posaient sur lui, il couru vers la chambre de son ami, ouvrit la porte à la volée. Il eut une seconde d'hésitation quasi indécelable avant de se précipiter sur la forme que l'on devinait sous les couvertures et de l'étreindre comme si sa vie en dépendait. 

            L'autre ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir une masse de cheveux blonds reposant sur son torse et une paire de bras blancs l'encercler fermement. Penchant la tête sur le coté, il pu reconnaître le visage décomposé du pilote 04. Ce dernier murmurait des paroles sans fin dans sa langue natale, n'en parlant pas un mot, il ne pu en comprendre la signification.

_"L'ami couché s'étonne, il prends sa bourse, il s'arme._

_Vint trouver l'autre et dit : "Il vous arrive peu_

_De courir quand on dort; vous me paraissiez homme_

_A mieux user du temps destiné pour le somme :_

_N'auriez vous point perdu tout votre argent au jeu_

_En voici. S'il vous est venu quelque querelle,_

_J'ai mon épée, allons. Vous ennuyez vous point_

_De couche tout seul ? Une esclave assez belle_

_Etait à mes cotés voulez-vous qu'on l'appelle ?"_

            En voyant dans quel état se trouvait son camarade, le jeune Chinois s'inquiéta. Le frêle garçon qui le tenait si fermement sans cesser ses murmures n'était pas du genre à se balader à trois heures du matin en pyjama. Il n'était pas non plus du genre à se mettre dans un état pareil. A son tour il entoura l'autre de ses bras. Il posa une main sur la nuque et se mit à lui caresser doucement la colonne vertébrale de l'autre. A son grand désarroi, l'Arabe n'en pleura que plus et le serra davantage.

- Chhhuuut…. Ca va aller Quatre… Quoiqu'il se passe, ça va s'arranger…

- C'est… je… je…

 L'adolescent hoquetait, incapable de sortir une phrase normalement. Ses pleurs augmentèrent une nouvelle fois et il enfoui son visage dans le torse de son compagnon.

- Calmes-toi… C'est cette guerre n'est-ce pas ? Crois-moi, tu n'es pas le seul à en avoir assez … Mais elle va bientôt finir… Nous vaincrons[i]… Crois-moi. Tu sais que nous allons gagner n'est-ce pas ? Je te promet qu'elle s'achèvera bientôt.. Et nous ferons tout pour conserver la paix, pour ne plus avoir à vivre ça.

- Je sais… je… j'ai… peur… mort…

- Personne ne mourra… Ta famille est bien trop importante pour que Oz tente quoi que ce soit contre elle. Nous, ce n'est pas pour rien que Oz nous craint… Même si nous sommes séparés, il ne peut rien contre nous… C'est dur d'être loin des autre, c'est vrai… mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Heero restera le Soldat Parfait… Je ne connais personne capable de le surpasser, c'est le meilleur de nous cinq[ii]. Duo et Trowa veilleront l'un sur l'autre. Tu connais Duo non ? Il ne laissera jamais quelque chose arriver à l'un de nous… Et Trowa calmera ses élans de tête brûlée…

_"Non dit l'Ami, ce n'est ni l'un ni l'autre_

_Je vous rends grâce de votre zèle_

_Vous m'êtes en dormant un peu triste apparu;_

_J'ai craint qu'il ne fut vrai : je suis vite accouru._

_Ce maudit songe en est la cause"_

            Les sanglots de l'Arabe s'étaient enfin calmés. Il eut un pauvre sourire, renifla un peu.

- C'est pas ça Wufei… Enfin si en quelque sorte. Bien sur que je commences à désespérer de voir cette guerre prendre fin, mais je garde confiance…Pour mes sœurs, je ne m'inquiète pas. Je suis relié à certaines d'entre elle qui sont _newtype_comme moi, je le saurai si il se passait quelque chose. Quand à nos amis, j'ai toute confiance en Heero et je sais que je peux compter sur Duo et Trowa pour s'occuper l'un de l'autre. C'est toi !

- Quoi moi ?

- Tu… tu n'étais pas rentré.. Et j'ai… j'ai rêvé que tu t'étais fais prendre, capturé et ça avait l'air tellement vrai ! J'ai cru que c'était mon empathie ! Et j'ai eu peur, alors… alors je suis venu vérifier mais tu es là…C'était juste un cauchamar…

- Oui je suis là… et je vais bien… promis….

- Tu es là… juste un cauchemar… j'suis tellement content… tu peux pas savoir…

Sur ces mots, le blond se rendormit, un sourire serein sur les lèvres sans bouger de sa place et sans que l'autre ne songe à l'en déloger.

_"Qui d'eux aimait le mieux ? Que t'en semble lecteur ?_

_Cette difficulté vaut bien qu'on la propose._

_Qu'un véritable ami est une douce chose !_

_Il cherche vos besoins au fonds de votre cœur;_

_Il vous épargne la pudeur_

_De les lui découvrir vous-mêmes;_

_Un songe, un rien, tout lui fait peur_

_Quand il s'agit de ce qu'il aime."_

OWARI 

10/12/03

10h45… j'ai faim…

 Une heure ou deux de maladie, deux heures d'éco-droit, une heure d'anglais… 

Reviews ??? juste comme ça en passant….

  


* * *

[i] Pas vrai LyLio ??? NOUS VAINCRONS !!!! Cherchez pas ! Private joke, y'a rien a comprendre !

[ii] J'ai écris ça pour le besoin de la fic Misao ! Le plus mieux fort c'est mon Wu !


End file.
